Currently, an eye liner, a lip gloss and the like have become common cosmetics that are handy to carry with by ladies, while an existing container for accommodating the eye liner, lip gloss, foundation liquids, skin products and the like) is unlikely to meet (special) requirements for use. An ordinary container is a bottle body matched with a dipping head, and cosmetics are held in the bottle body. When it is necessary to use, the cosmetics are constantly dipped by the dipping head from the bottle body in a direct manner until finishing makeup. However, it is very inconvenient to use such container as it needs to constantly dip the cosmetics. Moreover, chemical activity of some cosmetics is strong. In this way, the cosmetics are easily deteriorated so much as they come into contact with air during the course of constantly dipping. At the same time, it is unable to accurately control a dipping amount at all when dipping the cosmetics from the ordinary cosmetics container. If the amount of the cosmetics is dipped too much, the makeup may not be operated normally.